Dimetro KnightZord
The Dimetro KnightZord is an auxiliary Dino KnightZord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is based on a Dimetrodon. Overview A giant Dino KnightZord based on a Dimetrodon, the Dimetro KnightZord grants the abilities of the Dimetro Fire Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Dino Knight Fan flame-style sail on its back, the Dino Fire Sword flame-style tail blade, & can breathe fire from its mouth. History At some point, the Dimetro KnightZord was found & released by Kandaar for the Conquerons' purpose. Rex Knight Megazord: Dimetro Fire Armor The Rex Knight Megazord: Dimetro Fire Armor is the combined form of the Tyranno KnightZord & the Dimetro KnightZord, consisting of the Tyranno KnightZord's central Megazord formation, the Dimetro KnightZord's Dimetro Fire Armor as the head of the Rex Knight Megazord, the Dimetro KnightZord's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, which can unleash massive blasts of fire at the enemy, the Dimetro KnightZord's head is placed on the chest with the Tyranno KnightZord's drills attached to its crest, the flame on the Dimetro KnightZord's right shoulder is placed on the Tyranno KnightZord's tail base, & the Rex Knight Megazord gains both the Dino Fire Sword & Dino Knight Fan as its weapons. In this form, the Rex Knight Megazord's fighting skills improve, & it gains fire-based abilities. When Logan equips the Dimetro Fire Armor while piloting, Dimetro Fire Armor can increase the heat to scalding temperatures. Its finisher is the Volcano Slash, where Dimetro Fire Armor performs three flame-based energy slashes that destroys the Mysticron. Additional Formations Spino KnightZord The Spino KnightZord is the combined form of the Dimetro & Mosa KnightZords in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is based on a Spinosaurus. TBA This currently unnamed Megazord is the combination of the Tyranno, Dimetro, & Mosa KnightZords. It consists of the Tyranno KnightZord's central Megazord formation, the Tyranno KnightZord's head is attached to the left arm with both drills & one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Dino Armor is placed as its head, the Dimetro KnightZord's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Dino Fire Sword splits open & forms body armor with the flame on the Dimetro KnightZord's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet & visor of the Megazord, & the Mosa KnightZord's tail (minus the Mosa Knight Trident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on the Megazord's knee connectors, & the Mosa KnightZord's head is attached to the right arm with the Tyranno KnightZord's second mini-gun. In this form, the Megazord can utilize fire, water, & lightning abilities. Its attacks are delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the feet pads, fire a stream of water from the Mosa KnightZord's jaws, create a large energy manifestation of the Tyranno KnightZord's head for a biting punch, & a blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is where the Megazord charges the Mosa KnightZord's head with lightning & the Tyranno KnightZord's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Mysticron. A variation exists where the Mysticron is sprayed with water from the Mosa KnightZord's mouth before being chomped by the Tyranno KnightZord's head. Dino Armor 1= |-|2= The Dimetro Fire Armor is the personal Dino Armor for the Dimetro KnightZord. It enables Dino Knight Red to access the Dimetro Fire Armor, granting the user the power of flames. Notes * The Dimetro KnightZord possesses traits similar to the Mecha Trainzord: ** An orange zord separate from the core five. ** Has a combination with the team's Megazord that forms a visor over the eyes. ** Forms a weapon with parts of its body. * The Rex Knight Megazord: Dimetro Fire Armor is so far the only one of the Rex Knight Megazord's combinations that don't use any of the other Core Rangers' zords other than the Tyranno KnightZord in the combination. See Also *Kishiryu DimeVolcano - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Red Zords Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Four-Piece Megazords